Buzzsaw 42
|unlock = 71 |slot = 2 |wtype = 6 |type = 1 |price = $920,000 |mag = 150 |max_ammo = 450 |rpm = 0.05 |damage = 80 |accuracy = 48 |stability = 28 |concealment = 1 |threat = 31 |reload_min_1 = 6.5 |ammo_b_min = 13.50 |ammo_b_max = 24.75 |sights_s_min = 1.8 |sights_m_min = 2.5 |hipfire_s_min = 4.3 |hipfire_s_max = 4 |hipfire_m_min = 4.5 |hipfire_m_max = 4 |recoil_v_min = -0.2 |recoil_v_max = 0.8 |recoil_h_min = -1.0 |recoil_h_max = 1.4 |int_name = mg42 |achievement = }} The Buzzsaw 42 is a light machine gun in PAYDAY 2, available to players who own the Gage Historical Pack DLC. It takes after the KSP, compensating for its lacking accuracy with an even more terrifying rate of fire. Overview The Buzzsaw 42 is, in many ways, comparable to the KSP, with certain advantages and disadvantages. Damage-wise, the Buzzsaw deals the same amount per bullet, compounded with its blistering rate-of-fire makes for a terrifyingly high damage output. The Buzzsaw, however, has fewer rounds per belt, meaning that the same rate-of-fire advantage will require it to be reloaded more often. Like the KSP, the Buzzsaw is highly appropriate for close quarter combat, having a very high rate of fire and high damage, alongside an enormous capacity of 150 rounds and a total ammo of ( with Fully Loaded). The weapon can be fired for several seconds before having to be reloaded, though this is usually not recommended. As a result, a single person can cover a whole room without much difficulty. At the end of a wave one can collect a large portion of his/her ammo back, as the weapon collects a large amount of ammunition back from pickups. This extreme room clearing power can be boosted even more with the Technician's Oppressor skill tree, as it offers more hip fire accuracy and damage. In an extreme situation one can use an ammo bag with the Bullet Storm skill or use Swan Song to get up to seconds of continuous fire with no ammo loss. With the weapon's quick fire-rate, these seconds can be used to deal massive damage. Its frightening rate-of-fire makes the Buzzsaw an excellent choice in combating special units up close. Barring Shields, which are immune to normal damage from the front, the Buzzsaw's high damage-per-second ensures that even the sturdiest of Bulldozers will fall after mere seconds, provided the player aims for the head and are well-complemented enough with armor and skill/perk bonuses to remain standing. Though somewhat difficult, it is also possible to take out Snipers with this weapon if one has a good feel for where bullets will land, or if their weapon is equipped with a laser sight or bipod. Like all LMGs, the Buzzsaw's main weakness lies in its low accuracy. Without mods and skills to combat it, the weapon is barely useful at ranges exceeding a few meters. The weapon's recoil exacerbates the low accuracy, being nigh-uncontrollable outside of very short bursts. Both the KSP and Buzzsaw are equally accurate ( ), though the KSP is much more stable during protracted firing due to its lower rate of fire. Summary Pros: *Extremely high rate-of-fire *High damage output, effective against most enemies *High total ammo count, giving the player more magazines to use compared to the other LMGs *Has a dedicated stealth barrel which does not reduce damage *Highest ammo pickup of its category, potentially negating its high ammo usage *Can be modified and skilled for good accuracy Cons: *Severe recoil *High rate-of-fire burns through ammo quickly if ammo pickups are not utilized, especially during protracted stand-offs *No sight, aiming only provides a blurry "zoom" *Slow reload (one of the slowest in the game, at 6.5 seconds, shared with the Ksp 58) *(Very) small mod pool, has only 2 unique mods (both being barrels) *Extremely low concealment that cannot be increased whatsoever, aside from a Boost or Optical Illusions aced Tips *It is barely usable beyond very close range without a laser gadget, not having any aim reticle and average accuracy. *Zooming will tighten the spread, which helps with concentrated fire. *The Buzzsaw's recoil pulls the weapon up and to the right, so try and aim low to the left of the target to compensate for this. Though made difficult due to the weapon's blistering rate-of-fire, it is possible to "brace" the weapon by slowly pulling one's aim downwards to the left during a long burst to counteract the muzzle climb. *Despite not affecting concealment, the Heatsinked Suppressed Barrel is not a good choice for a suppressor as it prohibits the use of a barrel extension, which eliminates the only other means to gain accuracy. Even when building a silent Buzzsaw to benefit from The Professional and Specialized Killing skills, it is still advisable to use one of the separate suppressors instead to receive a larger net gain in Accuracy. *Bipods are highly recommended for defensive heists or when you intend to defend a fortified position with plenty of sight lines, such as holding a position on Cook Off like the window or staircase, or when bunkering down in hallways and tight positions to shred law enforcement attempting to get close. Available modifications Barrel= , the precursor to the MG 42.}} |-|Barrel Ext= |-|Bipod= |-|Boost= |-|Gadget= Skins Common= Buzzsaw-Chromed Dominator.png| +3% team-wide XP and money income Buzzsaw-42-The-Devils-Piano.png| +4 Accuracy |-|Uncommon= Buzzsaw Tomb.png| +4 Accuracy Buzzsaw-42-Corrosive-Blossom.png| +4 Stability |-|Rare= Buzzsaw-Meat-Slicer.png| +4 Accuracy Buzzsaw-Skull-Spotted.png| +4 Accuracy +1% team-wide XP and money income |-|Epic= Buzzsaw-42-Immortal-Python.png| |-|Skin Trivia= * was slang used by American soldiers in , meaning "machine gun". Achievements Trivia * The Buzzsaw 42 is based on the MG 42 (Maschinengewehr 42, or "machinegun 42"), widely known for its extreme rate of fire, reliability and service in the Second World War by the Wehrmacht, the Schutzstaffel's Waffen SS armed forces and other Nazi paramilitary groups. ** The "buzzsaw" in "Buzzsaw 42" came from one of the MG 42's real-world nicknames: the "Hitler's buzzsaw". ** The Light Barrel modification gives the Buzzsaw 42 the barrel of an MG 34. The MG 34 is the precursor to, and base design inspiration of the final MG 42 (technical differences, if any, are mainly the frame's metalworking and adjustments to the belt-feeding system) so backwards compatibility is not unusual, especially so with the right modifications. *** When fitted with the Light Barrel, the Buzzsaw has the closest thing to a "true" ironsight system for an LMG, as its two visible posts seem to line up pretty closely when zoomed in. Do not be fooled by this, though, as the posts are not aligned in a straight line with the barrel, and the second one is actually an elevation gauge, not a rear sight. ** The MG42's blazing rate-of-fire and overall reliability are attributed mainly to its roller-locked open bolt firing mechanism, which relies heavily on its extreme recoil to properly chamber and fire. Due to this, attempting to realistically remedy its high recoil via modification would potentially reduce its cyclic rate and interfere with the gun's performance. * As noted on the Gage Historical Pack website, the real-life Buzzsaw is considered a general-purpose machine gun, and not a light-machine gun. This is because of the 7.92x57mm Mauser full-power rounds it fires classifying it as such. ** The Buzzsaw 42 is one of three belt-fed Light Machine Guns in PAYDAY 2, the other being the KSP and the Ksp 58. *** It is unusual that the Buzzsaw actually takes more time to reload than the KSP, seeing how the process has less steps to go through (the player character replaces the entire drum and seats the belt at the same time, unlike the KSP which has a separate belt-seating animation). * The Buzzsaw's in-game magazine size is unusually massive compared to its real-world counterpart (3 times as big). The real MG42 portable drum magazine is specifically designed to aid in rapid deployment and reload of the weapon on the move, and thus are only made to store a very small amount of ammunition so as not to add unnecessary weight to the weapon. The in-game ammo count was likely bumped up to make it more useful in combat, as a regular 50-round drum would be expended in mere moments given the blazingly fast fire rate of the MG42. * On the side of the weapon its printed: 1943 M.G. 42 188 8T. * The "Bullet Hell" achievement is a reference to a genre of 2D shoot-em-ups known as bullet-hell (also known as danmaku, curtain, or manic) shooters. What sets bullet-hell apart from other shoot-em-up games is the sheer number of projectiles (or bullets) which tend to be on the screen at once, fitting with the Buzzsaw 42's sheer rate of fire. * The Buzzsaw 42 with the Heatsinked Suppressed Barrel (Buzzsaw 42)|Heatsinked Suppressed Barrel is based on the DLT-19 Heavy Blaster Rifle from Star Wars. Gallery Buzzsaw.jpg|A preview of the Buzzsaw 42. ru:Buzzsaw 42 Category:Primary weapons (Payday 2) Category:Light Machine Guns Category:Gage Historical Pack DLC